My Little Final Destination 2
by Thunder Ice
Summary: 2 Years after the Train incident, Lyra, Has a vision during a ceremony, That it will end with disaster. After the vision, Disaster strikes. The survivors soon find out that Death didn't forget them. OCxLyra
1. A New Vision

**_My Little Final Destination 2_**

**_Well...Here we are. The Second Installment of MLFD. New Characters, And some old ones appear in this story._**

**_I...Hope you enjoy...Death's game...Heheheh..._**

**_P.S. The date is just gonna be The regular date, Like it is on Earth. So It will be 2014, Instead of 20014. I'll change the date on the first MLFD story. And all my other stories... :3_**

**_Terra  
>Equestria<br>Canterlot  
>September 15th, 2014<em>**

"You guys, Where are we going?" Lyra asked as Rock Steady dragged her along.

"You'll see," Rock Steady replied.

Lyra, Along with BonBon, And some new friends, HI-C, Shadow Heart, Caramel, Diskciplee Sprocket, And Malario, Were heading to a special ceremony, And none of them were telling Lyra for some reason.

A few minutes after being dragged, Rock let go of Lyra. They were now in a large crowd.

'Hehehe...Look at all this food,' Shadow Heart thought in his head, Looking at the huge crowd of ponies.

"Hmmm...According to my calculations, There are about 1,912 ponies in this very area," Malario said, "And, With us 8, That makes 1,920 ponies."

"Alright, Malaria, You don't need to say things like this all the time, Alright?" Caramel said to him.

"For your information, Caramel...My name is Malario, Not Malaria, Alright?"

"For your information, Malaria, I don't really give a Sh..." He was cut off when HI-C yelled to them.

"You guys!"

Caramel and Malario looked at her.

"Can you two just stop fighting like colts? Thank you," She added.

A few minutes later, Lyra looked over to Rock. "You never told me why we're here," She said to her.

"You'll see in a moment."

About a minute later, On a huge stage, The Ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, Appeared. The crowed went silent.

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlecolts...I have summoned all of you here today, Because It now has been exactly 2 years since the Train Incident in Ponyville. And after that...I have lost many good citizens, Including 4 of The Elements of Harmony."

"Wait...I remember that," Lyra said.

"Shh," Rock replied instantly.

"And only 3 of the 8 survivors are still alive...And now, It is my honor to make sure we remember those survivors, And those dead. It is now my honor to introduce to you...The Elements of Harmony Memorial Museum.

(No Idea what to call it...)

A moment later, The large Curtain behind Celestia dropped, And revealed a large pedestal, Holding stone statues of The Elements of Harmony, And The one who risked his life to save as many of his friends as he could. Thunder Ice.

Minutes later, Ponies were exploring the interior of the museum. Many of the displays were objects from Earth, Many of them Thunder had used. Other displays portrayed pieces from the train wreck.

"Whoa," Lyra said, Surprised by the scenery inside.

"This is wonderful," BonBon replied.

"Wait, Weren't one of the survivors that Thunder Dude? Y'know, The one who did a Sonic Rainboom?" Lyra asked.

"Well, He called it an Electric Iceblast," Rock replied.

"How do you know?"

"I used to hang out with him a few times last year. Haven't seen him since. Hopefully, He's here."

Lyra continued to look around, And then saw Diskciplee, Or Disk, Standing by himself, Staring at one of the displays. She thought he looked lonely, So she walked over to him.

"Hey, Disk," She said to him. He turned around and saw her standing there.

"Oh. Hey, Lyra," He replied.

"What're you doing all by yourself?"

"Oh, No reason. Just...Umm, Looking around is all. What're you doing?"

"Just wanted to talk to you, Is all."

After she said that, Disk blushed. She giggled. As she was about to say something else, They heard horns outside, Playing something. They then saw Rock running over to them.

"C'mon, You guys! The royal Parade is about to start!"

Disk's blush faded as Rock and Lyra began running. Lyra turned around to see Disk still standing in the same spot.

"Disk, You comin'?"

"Oh, Uh, Yeah." He began following her to the parade.

When the three reached the area where the parade was taking place, They saw crowds of ponies getting ready to cheer for the survivors of the disaster, And incidents.

Malario spotted many firework rockets on the opposite side of the area. "Hmm...If my calculations are correct, Those rockets will launch up at about 200 feet, And at one of those rocket's angles, If it didn't go off, It would land in the road, And if the carriage holding those ponies passes by it when it goes off, It would..." He was cut off when Shadow held out a knife towards him.

"Say another word, And I'll cut your head off, And eat whatever drips out. Got it?"

Malario nodded slowly. "Good."

"Shut up, You two. It's starting," Rock said to them.

A few moments later, A carriage began to slowly roll down the road, Stallions pulling it. Waving out the windows, Were two of the survivors, Thunder Ice and Twilight Sparkle. They both had a nervous smile on their faces as they waved.

"Wait, I thought the princess said there were 3 survivors," HI-C said.

"Me, Too..." Rock replied slowly.

"She must be sick, I guess," Lyra replied. She looked over to the opposite side of the area to see the fireworks launching upward into the air, Going off, Creating colorful explosions. There were 'Ooh's and 'Ahhh's in the crowd.

Meanwhile, In the Firework section, While the crewstallions were working on firing the rockets. A crewstallion set up another rocket to be launched.

"Ready? Set? Fire!" Just as he lit the rope to the rocket, The rocket fell on it's side. The stallion tried to get it back up, But it launched before he could grab it. It began flying towards the palace.

'15 seconds earlier...'

"Yo, Guys, I'll be right back, I gotta use the restroom," HI-C said.

"Alright, Then..." Rock replied.

HI began walking away, Near one of the entrances of the palace. But, Just as she was about to go inside, She turned back to the group.

"Oh, And Lyra...!" Just as she was going to finish her sentence, The rocket flew right at her, Creating a small explosion.

"HI!" Lyra screamed. The group gasped as a large chunk of the building damaged from the explosion fell onto a group of ponies.

A carriage riding behind the one holding Thunder and Twilight began to steer out of control. It soon crashed into the pile of rockets, And exploded. The explosion sent many rockets flying in every direction.

Malario separated for the group, And began running as fast as he could. Just above him, A rocket flew directly into the palace walls, Creating an explosion that sent Malario to the ground. As he tried to get back up, A large chunk of the damaged palace fell, And landed on him, Splattering blood everywhere.

Rock saw this and screamed as she saw Malario get splattered everywhere.

Lyra grabbed Rock's shoulder, And made her look at her. "Rock, Come on! Let's go!" She yelled.

Finally, Rock controlled herself and the two began to escape.

Somewhere in the "Road," Caramel and BonBon were running through the crowd of ponies and dead bodies, Along with explosions.

"C'mon, BonBon!" Caramel yelled to BonBon, Who was right behind him.

The two then stopped, And BonBon held herself tightly close to Caramel.

"Caramel, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, Bon, It'll be okay!"

Just then, An explosion sent a large carriage flying directly towards the couple. They screamed as it neared them, And finally, It crashed into them, Splattering blood and guts everywhere.

"Free Buffet. Hehe..." Shadow said evilly, Looking at the crowd of panicking ponies.

Just as he was about to lurch at the crowd, A large, Metal rod jabbed right into Shadow's chest.

"D-Damnit..." He said as he fell to the ground, Dead.

Meanwhile, Rock, Lyra, And Disk were inside, Making their way to the exit of the collapsing palace.

"Don't worry, You two, I'll get you out of..." Rock was cut off when a train wheel from one of the displays fell right through her. By the time it hit the ground, Rock's body was sliced into two.

**_"NOOO!"_**Lyra yelled as she saw another friend die in front of her. She slowly began to cry. She closed her eyes, That she didn't even see a rocket flying through the building, And into another display, Displaying another train wheel.

She heard the explosion, But didn't bother to move. She just sat there, Until a pair of hooves pushed her out of the way. Once she hit the ground, She heard a slicing noise. She looked in front of her, To see Disk laying there, His body split into two, From the waist.

"Disk!" She yelled. She slowly held his top half, And saw that he was still alive, But dying quickly.

"L...Lyra..." Disk managed to say as blood began to leak from his mouth. He began to choke.

"...Lyra...!" He said one final time, Before he closed his eyes.

"Disk...?" She shook him.

"DISK?"

No response. Lyra then began to cry. All her friends died in just a matter of minutes. Seconds later, She saw the whole room begin to cave in. The palace was collapsing.

**_"AAAAHHH!"_** Lyra screamed as the ceiling began to fall towards her.

_***Splat***_

She felt the pressure of the ceiling for mere milliseconds. Then, She felt nothing. It was finally over. _Or, So she thought..._

**_This is the worst, And I mean, The WORST, First chapter of ANY story that I have ever written. EVER! But, At least The story is finally here..._**

**_Yes, This chapter is shitty, But, Hopefully...HOPEFULLY...The other chapters won't be shit. I've got school and homework and all this other stuff bothering me. Also, I got news that Rendan, Owner of Seth on Living The Dream (As I know now), Has a tumor, And only has less than a month to live. I know I already said this on MLWD, But I wanted to spread the word, And support Rendan._**

**_He wants to go to Equestria. If he does...Lucky bastard he will be..._**

**_Hope you liked this (Which you didn't). Hope you will enjoy the rest of the story (Which you won't)!_**


	2. What She Saw

**Yes, it's been a while since I've last worked on this story. The truth is, I was going to cancel this story (well, not cancel, but rewrite). Also, I had several other stories to work on, so that was another problem. Right now, I decided to put those stories aside and just maybe work on a chapter or two for this.**

**In the time between making the first chapter and this chapter, my story writing skills have improved quite alot. Before, I used to capitalize every word after a comma. That ceased. I made short sentences. That ceased, and now I make quite long paragraphs before starting another.**

**If there was a way to give stories a rather book look, I'd do it like so.**

**Anyway, you'll notice that Chapter One looks the exact same as it has been since it was published. I'm keeping it that way. Why? So people can see the sudden change in the way I write.**

**Plus, I'll now be adding the publication date of this chapter here in the A/N just so people can see the gap between Chapters 1 and 2; to see how much my writing has changed in almost two years.**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter after so long. Enjoy.**

**PUBLICATION DATE: 1/3/14**

* * *

><p>Lyra suddenly twitched abruptly, forcing her back into the real world. No one, not even Dusk, who was standing right next to her, seemed to notice her sudden jump. For a few moments, Lyra once again stared off into space, trying to wonder what in the world just happened. The missiles, the explosions, the fire...the bodies.<p>

Did that really happen and time just suddenly rewound itself as a warning? To warn Lyra that that thing she saw was going to happen in just a matter of seconds?

No, it couldn't have been real. She looked up to prove herself wrong. She was right. There was no fire, no explosions, no bodies flying everywhere, no blood splattering on her mane and coat. No disaster whatsoever. It was perfectly-

"Yo, Guys, I'll be right back, I gotta use the restroom," HI-C spoke up throughout the conversation of several ponies, and her voice was the only one to knock Lyra out of her worrisome trance.

That sentence had been burned into Lyra's mind since the first time she heard it. Then again, had she not heard it yet other than just a second ago?

It didn't matter. By instinct, Lyra grabbed HI-C's tail with a hoof, pulling her back. HI-C yelped in slight pain as she was forcefully pulled back onto her back.

"Hey!" she yelled, "Lyra, what was that fo-" She was cut off when Lyra spoke up.

"We're getting out of here," Lyra said with a voice that seemed to quickly put HI-C from a state of irritation to a state of worry.

"What? ...Why?" Dusk asked a little quietly, though loud enough for Lyra to hear.

Lyra paid no attention to his question. Instead, she quickly turned away from the group, pushing through the crowd of ponies she never met, hoping to get out of here before the disaster strikes.

...if the disaster strikes.

But before Lyra could get more than a hundred hooves from where she stood, she felt someone grab her tail. She tried to free herself, but could not. She turned around to see who it was, and there stood Rock Steady, along with the rest except for Shadow Heart.

"What's up with you, Ly?" Steady asked with a nickname. "Why're you so...jumpy all of a sudden?"

Lyra said nothing. She couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth; it was like something was in her throat, preventing her from being able to say what she wanted-...no...what she_ needed_ to say.

When she managed to speak, all that she could get out of her mouth was, "...I-" before she was suddenly interrupted with the sound of a distant explosion. Looking back, the group quickly reeled back in shock and horror as they watched a fireball rise into the air, along with what looked like...bodies.

Lyra screamed in horror as she watched what she witness in her visions come to life.

"T-That's why!" she yelled through her screams and cries that echoed along with the sounds of distant screams and explosions.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lyra didn't know how much time had elapsed since the event occurred; the event that claimed the lives of over 150 ponies, including Shadow Heart, a creepy but dear friend to her. All that she knew now was that she was sitting in a seat all by herself in a white room with a blackened out window. She knew that behind that window was someone watching her, observing her.

It felt like some time ago when a Royal Guard officer told her to step into this room, locking the door behind her, but it was only a little over 20 minutes ago.

She had trouble keeping her eyes open, her eyelids slowly lowering, only for her to forcefully lift them back up. She wanted to fall asleep right here and hope that she would wake up in her warm bed at home, and downstairs, BonBon would be making her favorite breakfast: HayCakes with maple syrup.

Suddenly, behind her, the click of a door was heard, along with a small creaking noise. The clopping of hooves were heard and from the right of her view walked a pony: a stallion. She knew this stallion quite well by the name of Sight Seer. He was the most well known and #1 detective throughout Canterlot and Ponyville, solving even the most difficult of crimes that not even other greatest detectives could solve. He started working in the CPD, the Canterlot Police Department, solving crimes in Canterlot, but eventually also solved crimes in Ponyville, but nothing beyond the two towns.

She grew up knowing him because he was a friend of her father, Harper Heartstrings, who also was a detective in the PPD, the Ponyville Police Department. She would always visit him when she visited her father. Unfortunately, after Harper's murder, she never got to see Sight Seer often. Visits like this were often quite a rarity.

Though, of course, this wasn't a visit.

As she looked at him, he looked back to her as he sat down in the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Hello, Lyra," he said simply, a bit of sorrow and little worry in his voice.

Lyra didn't say anything for a few seconds. When she did, she simply replied, "...Hi, Seer."

Her voice was slightly cracked as a result of the crying over the past few days. There were dried streams of tears on her face from the past hour and a half, maybe longer. She couldn't tell. She didn't care.

For the first few moments, it was rather silent in the barren room. Lyra didn't look at Seer, as she was too deep in thought. She wondered if she was really here, in this room, with someone she hasn't seen for a long time. A darker thought...if she was even alive and not dead being observed on a table in a morgue.

Was it Goddess just messing with her head for sick kicks?

She stopped thinking about it once Seer spoke up.

"Lyra...I know you must be going through a tough time-"

"What do you think?!" Lyra snapped back suddenly, only to apologize for her sudden outburst a moment later; Seer instantly forgave her, as he knew what she had experienced.

"...I'm going to...ask you...a few questions. You don't...mind if I ask, do you? Remember, you don't have to answer if you don't want."

Lyra, looking down at the floor, slowly looked back up to Seer, slowly nodding her head, replying, "...Okay."

Seer had a look of worry on his face, but nevertheless, he grabbed a pen and began to open a notebook.

"Okay then. It won't take long."

It became silent for a few moments, despite Seer opening the notebook. Pen in hoof, aimed to the paper, he asked the first question.

"How exactly did you know that the incident was going to...happen?"

For a few seconds, Lyra tried to speak, but couldn't. Clearing her throat, she responded with a slightly cracked voice, "...I saw it...in a...in a vision..."

Seer raised an eyebrow at the statement. "A vision? ...What kind of vision? Like, a dream? Premonition?"

Lyra had known the difference between visions. It clearly wasn't a dream because, of course, she wasn't sleeping at the time, so premonition was most likely the case.

"...Premonition."

Silence filled the air despite Seer writing notes down in the book. Once written, he asked the second question.

"What did you see?"

Lyra didn't want to remember the visions of countless ponies dying in horrific, brutal, vicious ways, but every time she tried to forget, they always came back, no matter what, and it would always bring tears to her eyes.

She didn't answer the question. She couldn't answer it. She simply closed her eyes, trying to black out the memories. Seer could quickly see her pain, as well as feel it.

"It's alright, Lyra. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

She felt glad that he didn't force her to answer. She was gladder Seer didn't turn out to be THAT kind of detective.

"Alright...I'll just ask one more question and then you can go, okay?"

"...Alright," Lyra, voice cracked, replied after a few moments.

"Alright...Last question..."

The question was not asked for a few moments, leaving an awkward silence once again in the room. Lyra felt tortured. She didn't want to be here any longer. She just wanted to go home and just wallow alone in pity and sorrow.

In fact, to her that felt funny. At first she wondered why, then she just answered in her mind that it was funny how just one event can change one's personality entirely. Before, Lyra rarely ever stayed inside her home; now, she didn't want to even look at the world.

Her further thoughts were interrupted when Seer asked the question.

"Has this been the first time you experienced this? ...The visions, I mean."

Lyra thought for a moment into her past, trying to recollect any memories of her having some vision that told the future, but she found not a single one except for the recent and only vision.

"...Yes," she blankly replied to Seer, "This is the first time."

A few seconds passed as Seer wrote more notes in the book before finally closing it, looking back up to Lyra.

"Thank you, Lyra...You can go."

Lyra didn't hesitate to get up from her chair. Turning 180 degrees, she walked to the door, opening it and closing it behind her, leaving Seer in the room alone.

She didn't hate Seer or even being around him. She always loved seeing him because it just made her days much happier whenever he visited, even after her father's death.

But nothing could really cheer her up after this.

For a few moments, she felt like she was the one that was responsible for the death of all those ponies, including Shadow. Her mind asked why, and she simply replied that after the vision, she just left rather than say "STOP!" or do anything else that would prevent the disaster from happening.

Still, she didn't know it would really happen. Lyra was known sometimes for drifting off into space and having fantasies of many things, but almost all of them were happy and non-violent. Those that were not happy were usually part of a fantasy gone wrong with her own intentions of it doing so. And all of them felt and looked like a vision.

The one of the incident felt like she was really living it, like she was witnessing it firsthand in front of her very eyes and not in a dream-like state. She felt the blood on her body as ponies around her were blown up or crushed around her. She saw bodies flinging around like rag dolls in front of her face.

She even felt herself holding Disk as he died in her arms.

Disk...

.

.

.

Lyra wanted to go home and do what she originally intended...but now she set a new task for herself.

To go see Disk.

She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with someone right now.

She _needed_ to be with someone right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is a bit short to some, but to me, over 2,100 words is quite a lot (You can thank these author notes for that as well). Not only that, but doing short chapters like that is a lot easier to do than, oh say, almost 10,000 word ones. A lot less time to do them. That's why most stories take too long.<strong>

**Well, either that or I'm too lazy to work on them.**

**Anyway, here's the official second chapter of MLFD2. I read a few reviews on chapter 1, and people said they wanted to see more. Sure, some of them were of almost two whole years ago, but some of them were just a few months back. After that, I decided to continue work on this.**

**I'm currently working on the rewrite of the first story, but only on Fimfiction. I decided to only rewrite it on there and keep the original here because I want to see how much my style has changed in the two versions, the current in progress version, and the original finished (badly written) version.**

**It's strange how people wanted to see more of my stories back when they were being badly written, along with bad storylines, bad twists, and bad everything.**

**Yes, I know I batter myself a lot with hate, but it's the truth. My stories were terrible long ago, but I plan on changing that...on Fimfiction. Every story here that I wrote that is pony related I'm going to edit on Fimfiction then keep the original here.**

**Sure wish I could've kept the original versions of my Fimfiction stories on here to see how much they've changed.**

**Eh, too late. Can't change it.**

**Anyway, happy 2014! I know I'm a few days late, but screw it, I'm saying it. I'm hoping this year turns out better for me than the past few years. A few terrible things have happened to me, but writing seems to make things better.**

**Well, that and TheGamingLemon.**

**I'll start working on Chapter 3 soon, and if I work nonstop, it should be up in a few days. I started working on this chapter just a few days ago, starting just a few hours before 2014 began, so just about 2 1/2 days.**

**Again, happy 2014!**


	3. Comfort

**Publication date: 1/16/14**

* * *

><p>Lyra didn't really know how long exactly she walked for: 10 minutes, 30 minutes, an hour, it was unknown, really.<p>

The walk to Dusk's house was not exactly distant from Ponyville, but rather, just on the edge of it. From her house to his, it would take possibly not more than a couple of minutes, maybe less than 5. The distance from Dusk's to the Police Station was maybe not far apart from Lyra. It would probably take a little over 5 minutes at best.

But the walk for Lyra felt longer than that. Much longer. Maybe it was just her mind over exaggerating, but her hooves were staring to hurt. But were they really hurting? Was she not just hallucinating the pain? Either way, it hurt, and she just wanted it to stop.

But she couldn't let it stop. At least, not until she got to his house.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The walk took not more than 10 minutes, but it felt like several tortuous hours that felt like it would never end. But Lyra felt the rise of hope and joy in her hollow soul when she arrived on the front doorsteps of Dusk's home. His home was not much more different than the rest of the houses scattered around Ponyville. The only real difference was the top of the house being transformed into a massive balcony-like platform-Lyra had forgotten the real name for it-with a telescope up top that pointed towards the seemingly endless cosmos.

It didn't bring much surprise to Lyra, but this was something that Lyra had just now noticed. Well, both the roof and Dusk being a fan of space. It really made her smile.

...

...

Smile...

To Lyra, that word felt almost made up.

She shrouded the thoughts out of her mind. Walking straight up to the door, she knocked 3 times. For a second or two, she heard nothing. But once the third second came, she could hear the muffled noises of clip-clopping hooves, quiet at first, but getting louder with each half second.

Suddenly, a click was heard. The outwards door handle suddenly went downward, then the door flew back, revealing a dark orange pony standing in the door way, his eyes staring at Lyra with a bit of surprise.

"Uhm, Lyra," he began, "What are you doing here?"

It took a moment for her to get the words out of her mouth.

"...Can I come in? Please?" she asked.

Almost instantly without hesitation, Dusk nodded, moving aside and lifting a hoof pointing inward, allowing Lyra access inside. Thanking him, she walked in. Nearly right away, she began to awe in amazement. The decor consisted of several things like famous paintings and pictures of space. Not only that, but a few trophies from hoofball tournaments and track racing, some of them being from the 7390's.

After walking through the short hallway into the living room, Lyra sat down on the couch. Dusk asked if she wanted a drink, but she simply refused, just pleading for him to sit next to her. She didn't see his blush, but he did stammer a bit before walking over to her, sitting down beside her.

There was silence in the air, despite the chirping of birds and pitter-patter of hooves from several civilians in the town, but luckily, it was all silent. Awkwardly silent. The two of them waited for the other to ask or say something.

"Is something wrong?" Dusk finally asked, breaking and executing the silence.

But that question was something Lyra didn't want to hear.

There was everything wrong. Lyra had a vision of several hundred ponies being brutally killed, including her own friends, then comes out of it only to find that it happened in the real world. It almost made her question what would've happened had she shrugged the vision off as one of her fantasies. Would she still be here today, sitting in Dusk's house, on his couch, with him?

She didn't notice until now that she was thinking about the incident again. Like she had done for the past few days, she focused on just pushing it out of her mind, at least temporarily so that she didn't have to focus on it, especially not in front of him.

But the more she thought of it, the more detailed and violent it became.

Lyra wanted to scream, shout for it to go away, but she couldn't. She lost her voice some time ago, and now she only speaks in little whispers. She wondered if it was permanent. She hoped.

Suddenly, the visions stopped. The sight of screaming and dying ponies vanished. Lyra was now back in the living room, looking forward towards a wall containing a painting of a train. However, it wasn't just any train, but the local electric Ponyville train; the same exact train that crashed just two years ago, killing several other ponies. The picture was taken during the train's construction. Beside the train stood workers, all looking up and smiling at the camera, some looking like they were laughing and having a good time.

At first, Lyra wanted to smile at the picture. But what just happened took all the joy and smiles out of her. Instead of laugh or smile, she cried, quickly breaking down into tears, burying her head into her hooves, sobbing loudly.

Reacting to her actions, Dusk began to wrap his hooves around Lyra, pulling her close into a hug. Pulling her head from her hooves, she wrapped her forelegs also around Dusk, pulling him even closer until they could no longer pull. At this point, Lyra was full out crying. She didn't even care if ponies outside could hear. She didn't care how loud she was.

She just wanted some comfort right now.


End file.
